Defiers of Fate
by Kotono116
Summary: Living in a world controlled by the Shinra fal'cie, Cloud and friends are bestowed the Focus as Terra L'Cie to bring ruin to Gaia. CloudTifa, ZackAerith, YuffieVincent
1. Lost Hope

**Defiers of Fate  
**Living in a world controlled by the Shinra fal'cie, Cloud and friends are bestowed the Focus to bring ruin.  
**Fiction Rated: M **Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost Hope**

_"I'm home now, Cloud."_

Thats all the voice mail said when he checked it after dropping off his Mission report to Lazard at the SOLDIER's Headquarters. Tifa sounded unlike herself in that message, as if she was lost. _Was she upset that he couldn't go with her to the Gold Saucer like she asked? _He thought to himself. Hopefully telling her the news that he did get the day off tomorrow for his 21st birthday would brighten her day. He never liked taking off days for himself, but Tifa scolding him for not overworking too much made him reconsider. Especially with her ending argument.

_"This will be a good time to spend with Aerith. You wanna be there for her, right?"_

He sighed, thinking of Aerith. His older cousin was in her last year of college at Edge University in the skycity above, and with her parents passing away he took her in. He at least owed them that after raising him and Tifa since ten years ago. Unfortunately he felt like he failed since the beginning of summer of her living with him, he has been out on mission after mission not realizing she was indeed getting into trouble — with Zack Fair.

Zack is a good guy he can admit, _was _a good friend, but the biggest hypocrite when it came to SOLDIER in his mind. Ever since the beginning of his SOLDIER days when he met Zack, the guy would talk of "honor" and "dreams of becoming a real hero" and was there to give a pep talk to Cloud whenever it was needed. Cloud thought of quitting once a year ago thinking he would never make it into 1st Class, but Zack was there to remind him of the reason why he joined SOLDIER.

_"Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams... and honor."_

He scoffed thinking of the line that Zack swore he lived by, and ended up quitting anyway last spring before their promotion. Zack turned in his resignation after his mission with Sephiroth and Angeal, without talking to Cloud why. Not much was known about the mission except Zack's team left early, and during an attack Angeal's team was killed off, all except Sephiroth.

He shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts. He had enough thinking done about Zack's stupidity. He just hope he wouldn't drag Aerith down with him...

Exiting the SOLDIER Headquarters he strolled down the busy street in Midgar towards _Seventh Heaven_, passing the TV Station. Cloud pushed his way through crowd in front of the giant screen outside the entrance, dismissing it as it being 5 o'clock, the news was starting.

"This is Lebreau Maqs with an urgent Shinra News bulletin. Last night during the Pompa Shinra parade at Gold Saucer terrorists attacked the Carbuncle fal'cie. This prompted the fal'cie to appoint a Shinra L'Cie for protection. Identification of the Shinra L'Cie is classified The Shinra say to respect the wishes of the family. Next is the Edge Festival celebrating its 30th year with Terra Vestige—"

He heard enough. Realizing who the Shinra L'Cie could be, he ran to Tifa's bar. Tifa wasn't herself in the message, and he had a feeling why. If only he could have been there, she would still be there with her smiling face.

Entering the bar, he spotted Tifa behind the counter mixing a drink for a customer. She looked up at him and give him a fake smile to welcome him. _Why does she do this?_

Ignoring the rules he made his way behind the bar, grabbing her arm he pulled her in the back telling the customer to excuse them.

"Cloud, what are—"

"Where's Marlene?"

He saw the flicker of sadness in her eyes, her gaze now on the floor. Her saying it would be final, and they both knew it.

"Tifa?"

"She's the one. She's a Shinra L'Cie," Tifa replied quietly, under her breath. He heard her sniffle, and that was his que to warp his arms around her, his hand resting on her head.

"Where is she?"

"She's being held by the military."

"PSICOM?"

Shivering, she nodded into his chest. "Yes, their running tests, trying to figure out her Focus."

And that is when Tifa cried for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"Thats why you called me out here for? You're kidding, right?," Zack asked. He hoped Aerith was joking, he thought the world of her, even buying rings for them the other day. He was hoping to propose to her tonight, but now he's plans were up in the air. She called him out to Midgar Park to talk, and was now dumping him. Luckilly the fountain area was very absent of the public walking around. Everyone was busy with the Edge Festival it seemed.

Aerith couldn't look at him in the eye after she spoke her words. "I mean it, its over Zack." She got up from the edge of the fountain and walked off, leaving him there. Shaking his head, he decided to go after her.

"You can't drop the break up bomb like that Aerith, not without a reason."

She was still walking, and he was still following.

"We've come too far Aerith," he pressed, hopefully she listen to reason.

Turning around, still not looking at him, she spoke. "I don't want to! I have to... just stay away from me." She tried walking away, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him again.

"What happened Aerith? You at least owe me that."

She still couldn't look at him.

"If its something I did, just say it."

And that is when Aerith cried. "Its not your fault, Zack.."

Pulling her chin up, making her look at him, he pressed on again, "Then what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and stepped back. He crossed his arms, ready to listen.

Moving the bangles on her left wrist aside, was a strange tattoo she revealed. It was very abstract and ridged with its design, with what appeared to be a red eye in the center. His eyes looked more deeply at her wrist, the reason piecing together into his head now why she was acting like this. Realizing, he took in a sharp breath.

"Branded by Terra, I'm a L'Cie," she explained.

"No...," he turned away. He couldn't see her like this.

"You understand now Zack? I'm an enemy to Gaia," she spat out.

_This isn't how it was supposed to be... but he wasn't going to let fate get in the way!_

"What is your Focus?" Walking towards her, he lifted her wrist looking at her brand again, then into her eyes. He noticed the tears there.

"What do you mean Zack?"

"L'Cie have a Focus, right? As your boyfriend, I can't let you do that alone." He smiled at her to show her no matter what, he won't leave her. Not over a silly thing such as fate.

"But what about the Shinra, and Cloud—," the look of alarm was true on her face. Having Cloud being the one to hunt her down was a devastating thought.

"You're not gonna be alone in this. So tell me, what is your Focus?"

"I don't really know. I only saw images, and they were of Terra Vestige, where it happened." She looked down, thinking. He never seen her so depressed before. Aerith was always happy, sincere, making everyone around her feel good. Now she had the weight of her FoCus on her.

"Then thats where we'll go!," he pulled on her arm to leave. He wasn't gonna let her turn into a Cie'th. He wasn't gonna let her be burdened by this.

"No! I mean, we will. Tomorrow, after Cloud's birthday. If I'm gonna turn to crystal, I want to spend time with my family first."

"Alright, we do this tomorrow. But tonight, your going to the Edge Festival with me. That's my request," he leaned into her face, not wanting to take no for an answer.

She pushed him away, laughing. "Alright, we'll go see the fireworks."

Even though their hope was a lost cause, he wanted her to still smile. Tonight was going to be their night.

* * *

**_AN: _**_Reviews are most welcome of letting me know what you think, especially criticism. I need to grow as a writer since its been a few years since I wrote a story, and that was only a one-shot. So if you have questions, suggestions, anything, **don't hesitate!**_

Also, as for the name of the stories and chapters, I'm going with the theme of the tracklist just so you know. 

_Special thanks to Valentine'sNinja for offering help when needed! _


	2. The Promise

**Defiers of Fate  
**Living in a world controlled by the Shinra fal'cie, Cloud and friends are bestowed the Focus as Terra L'Cie to bring ruin to Gaia.  
**Fiction Rated: M **Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Promise**

Cloud left ten minutes ago, promising to be back within the hour. She hoped so, her stomach was growling. Finally crying about Marlene's ordeal made her body realize she hasn't eaten since yesterday. Cloud told her to close up shop while he ventured off to get them some take out from across town. She obliged since she wasn't in the mood to serve customers and business was slow tonight. Edge Festival started today at Midgar Port, the real opening was tomorrow at the sky city itself. Tonight was the fireworks over the ocean. She smiled, thinking it'll be nice once Cloud gets back, they can sit on the roof eating dinner and watching the display. The bar phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

"Seventh Heaven, this is Tifa speaking," she answered.

"Hey Tifa! Its Zack, how ya been?"

Her eyes narrowed. Its been months since she talked to Zack. She didn't interact with him since he's departure from SOLDIER last spring because of the fallout, but she still considered him a friend. Despite Cloud's disapproval for Zack dating Aerith, she thought he was perfect for her friend.

"I remember you," she teased.

"Yeah," he laughs nervously. "Cloud isn't around, is he?"

"Umm, no. He went out to grab dinner for us."

"Oh, sounds like a date!," he teased her back.

"No, no! Its just a dinner Zack. I was outta town on vacation," she explained.

"He _still_ hasn't made a move on you Tifa?"

"Zack, why did you call?" Ignoring him was the best option. Denying it would only get him to tease her more about her feelings towards Cloud, and she was beginning to fluster. Zack though had this idea that Cloud requited her feelings, and she didn't believe that. They grew up together, nothing more.

"Well, I wanted to come by and talk to you."

Sighing, she took a glance at the clock. "How soon can you get here?"

The bar door opened, "Already here!" he closed the phone, stepping inside.

"Well, you got fifteen minutes, Cloud should be back soon." Closing her phone as well. She then turned her attention to her customers, which were only three. "Okay, I'm gonna be closing soon, so last call and a free drink." She stepped out and motioned for Zack to step into the back, "come on."

He followed her into the kitchen, and was pacing in front of her. Putting her hands on her waist, she reminded him that he only had fifteen minutes.

Putting a hand through his hair, he laughed nervously, again. "Sorry, but I came by to get your approval."

"For?," she arched a brow.

He dug into his pockets and held out a small velvet box. "I'm gonna ask Aerith to marry me, " smiling triumphantly.

"Zack, thats great! When?"

"Tonight, during the fireworks. I gotta go meet her soon. So I have your approval?," hope found in his voice.

"Of course, I'll even help out."

"I'm pretty sure you'll be the Maid of Honor, Teef."

"And who would be the Best Man?," she asked. She really wish Cloud would get over his anger with Zack, he was the first real friend he had when they moved here ten years ago.

Zack scratched the back of his head, "Well, we might have to go the untraditional route, depending on how things go tomorrow."

"Your going to Cloud's birthday party." It wasn't a question, its was a statement.

"If we're gonna do this, we should tell him together."

"You should so sure that she'll say 'yes'," she teased again.

"Hey! Don't jinx me!," he exclaimed, pushing her.

"I'm kidding, I'm sure it'll go as planned," she reassured him, patting his arm.

Looking away, he agreed. "Well I gotta get going, I don't want Aerith to wait or an early run in with Chocobo Head. I'll see ya tomorrow Teef."

After waving him off, she went back to the bar, making the last drink of the night. The other two customers had left with their gil on the bar top, accept one man. She never seen him before, but he must be in town for the fireworks. But it didn't seem that he would enjoy the fireworks, judging by his appearance. He looked like the someone to prefer to be alone then the center of a crowd that the night's festivities would bring. He wore black twill pants with black boots, along with a black long sleeve shirt and — _surprise_ — black leather gloves. It was complete with a red dismantled cape and a clean cut bandana around his raven hair. Asking for the last drink he wanted, he peered at her with his red eyes. "Disaronno on the rocks."

She poured him his drink adding the ice first. Sliding the small chilled glass over, she had to ask, "What brings you to Midgar?" She knew it wasn't the fireworks.

"I'm looking for... my companion," he replied, swishing the liquor in his glass.

"Do they leave around here?," she asked on, taking a washcloth to the counter. Cloud would be back soon.

"No. Chances of you knowing her are slim," he sipped his drink.

"Well, I hope you find her." He wasn't much for small talk it seemed.

Placing gil on the counter, he nodded, and made his silent exit.

* * *

_"Meet me at the Pier 3 tonight at 8, I have some things to take care of first before our date."_

Looking up at the sky above her she sighed, thinking of her parents. What would they be thinking? They were members of the Shinra, and she was now a Terra L'Cie. If she does complete her Focus, she'll see her parents again, right? She smiled, they wouldn't be mad, and they'd be happy to hear that she was with Zack. They always said they liked it when he came around their home when he was still friends with Cloud.

"Whats with the smile? Thinking of me of course," Zack came up on the side, face into hers. Looking at him he had that dashing smile. He was so full of himself at times, but she loved it. Every part of him.

She laughed. "Sorta. I was thinking about my parents, and Cloud, how things used to be."

"Hmm." He was silent.

"I was hoping tomorrow I could tell Cloud the truth," breaking the silence. "He'll be so mad, knowing I hid it from him." She looked down the lights reflecting of the water from the fireworks.

"Don't worry, I'll take the blame. I've hid things from him before."

She nodded, knowing the reason behind his SOLDIER resignation. She couldn't blame Zack for not telling Cloud the truth, for the truth hurt so much. She half-wished that he knew so he wouldn't be apart of SOLDIER anymore either, after hearing about Zack's mission in Nibelheim. It just hit too close to home for Cloud and Tifa, _literally._

Loud cracks interrupted her thoughts as fireworks blasted into the sky, and cheers were heard from the beach. She smiled, and look up at Zack. He had the look of a child on his face, amazed by the display. He turned to her, smirk on his face, putting his arm around her for her to embrace him back.

He pointed to the fireworks, stating the obvious shapes they became as the bursted out across the sky, and them laughing as the Moogle one made an appearance with an echoing "Kupo!" upon its arrival.

"I'll never forget this night," Aerith said, turning to him. He just wants to make her happy and forget for a little while, and his plans usual work.

"Yeah, its special." He dug into his pocket with his free hand, "I got us something at the store yesterday."

"Oh really?" She was curious now.

"Yeah, I don't know much about jewelry, but I like them. I hope you do too," he put out his hand, showing her two silver rings. One plain band, and one with a diamond. She teared up. _Was he really asking her this?_ _Even after her fate?_

He knelled down to the ground, holding up his hand with the rings.

"Zack, I—"

"I'll stand by you, I promise. Aerith, will you marry me?," he looked up to her with his puppy eyes, one he knew she couldn't resist.

And she couldn't resist.

"Yes!," holding out her hand, and he quickly slipped her diamond ring on. Beaming at her, he jumped into the air. "She said 'yes'!"

She laughed, looking down at her ring. "Can I put on your ring?" He handed it to her knowing what she wanted to do. Before she slipped it onto his left ring finger, he pulled his hand back.

"Aerith, you have to be knelling," he explained, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Knelling before him, she slipped the silver band onto his finger, "I accept you, Zack." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to her feet, stealing a kiss under the fireworks.

Smiling down at her, he asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"To tell Cloud that I've become a L'Cie?"

"Hey, our engagement is way bigger news!"

She laughed, he was always a good distraction. He turned to the sky, and she still looked up to him.

"Man I can't wait to see the look on his face. Spiky will be a little ticked, but I'm all right with that. Maybe becoming his brother will make us friends again." He turned back to her, winking, knowing it was far from the truth.

She laughed again, playfully agreeing. She took his hand in hers, looking up at display. "Their gorgeous, aren't they?"

"Its all we need Aerith, just you and me," he whispered into her ear, reassuring her.

Nothing was gonna bring her down with him around it seemed. She kissed him once again, more passionately this time. As he began to lean into her more, she broke it.

"Let's go back to your place," she winked at him suggestively, then ran off down the pier.

She left him dumbfounded, his mouth hung open. Realization obvious on his face about her proposition towards him. He smiled, and chased after her not wanting to turn her down. "Hey, wait up!"

Tifa shivered at the cold on the roof, bringing the fleece blanket designed with dancing Carbuncles around her more. Wearing her tank top and skirt on the roof was a bad idea. She looked down at her boots, tapping the sides together as she waited. The fireworks would start soon, and Cloud was probably gonna miss them.

It had been over an hour, and he still wasn't there. What was taking him so long?

The first of the fireworks started, this year with Carbuncle dancing in the sky, followed by some Cait Siths. _Is Marlene watching this too?_

"Sorry I'm late," Cloud climbed out her bedroom window. "I went to the Festival to grab us food. Everywhere was closed," he scooted over to her, opening the bag.

She shook her head, "Its all right, what'cha get us?"

"Some hot sandwiches and the home-made lemon ice you like," he offered her the cup. "Still frozen."

"Oh!," she squealed, grabbing the cup from his hands and digging her spoon in. Bringing the frozen treat to her lips, she moaned. "Thank you Cloud," slipping another spoonful into her mouth. _She makes it a point to get it every year. _She smiled knowing that he remembered.

"I also stopped at gift vendor. He had some interesting stuff," he began digging into his pocket.

"Cloud, no presents."

Ignoring her, he grabbed her hand, placing the metal object into her hand, folding her fingers up around it before she could see. "I insist."

Unfolding her hand she looked at the ring, taking in a breath. It looked all too familiar. She knew he was interested in Fenrir, despite it being a Terra L'Cie, and got him an earring with Fenrir crested on it. She was now looking at a ring that held the same crest, and she smiled. They thought too mich alike at times.

"Its a protect ring," he explained. "I joined SOLDIER to protect you, and Zack reminded me of that every time when I had thoughts of quitting, but I continued on training for you. If our parents can't be there for us," he looked at her, "I'll be there for you, I promise."

"Cloud, you've always been there for me." She slipped on the ring, leaning onto his shoulder.  
"Ever since Nibelheim, we've been together."

She thought back to the past events from ten years ago, before she moved here with Cloud into his cousin's house. She was born and raised in Nibelheim, just like Cloud until a few days before her parents anniversary. Her parents and Cloud's were neighbors, close friends and wanted to celebrate privately, so sent the two of them to stay at a family friends house for a few days. Tifa remembers playing in the backyard with Cloud when they were called inside by Cid and Shera, who explained to them that going back home was no longer an option.

_"I'm sorry kids, but you can't return home tomorrow. Nibelheim has some Terra L'Cie inside, causing trouble," Cid grumbled at the kitchen table where they sat._

__

"What do you mean Terra L'Cie?" Cloud yelled. "How they'd get there?"

"There is a ruin there that held a Terra fal'cie, making someone there L'Cie. They completed their Focus," Shera explained. Being upfront about this was important.

"What about our parents? They made it out, right?," Tifa asked in hope. But with the look on Cid's face scrunching up and looking away, she knew.

"The town was crystallized upon the Focus, I'm sorry," Shera sympathized. She knelled in front of Tifa, bringing her into a hug. Tifa cried, and Cloud ran out of the room, up the stairs slamming the door.

Cid lit a cigarette, "Should I go up there, Sher?"

Still holding Tifa, she nodded. The table chair screeched across the floor as Cid got up, making his way to the stairs. "This ain't fair to them," he grumbled as he climbed the stairs.

"Shera, whats going happen to me and Cloud? Where are we gonna go?," Tifa sniffed.

"Well, Cloud has some family in Midgar you can stay with. You remember Aerith, right?," she asked. Tifa nodded, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Your gonna stay with them," Shera began, lifting Tifa's chin up to dry her eyes with a tissue. "And go to the school there. I heard its really nice."

"And Cloud will be with me, right?," Tifa asked again with a sniffle.

"Of course," Shera smiled. "Just don't tell anyone you or Cloud are from Nibelheim, okay?"

And they were still together, always friends since before the incident. She moved into Aerith's house, her family being the only ones to know the ordeal, quickly became friends with Aerith and went to school with her and Cloud. Cloud didn't go to high school, applying for the SOLDIER Academy and got in, meeting Zack, his first real friend since moving there. Tifa went on to high school, graduating early the same year as Aerith, and inherited a bar from her boss Barret Wallace when he passed away. Marlene was left behind and Tifa volunteered to take her in, giving Marlene the same gift she was given by Aerith's family.

Things have changed a lot since the beginning of the year, first with Aerith's parents passing away in the car accident. Aerith was devasted on the inside but on the outside had a smile on her face, knowing that's what her parents wanted. Cloud and Zack stopped talking after Angeal was killed in action and Zack quitting SOLDIER, right before he and Cloud were gonna be promoted to First Class. And now Marlene...

_She's only six, and a Shinra L'Cie._

"Tomorrow, we should go see her," Cloud suggested, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, lets go see her." Tifa snuggled into Marlene's blanket more, looking at the fireworks.

* * *

**_AN: _**_Okay, second chapter. I feel I'm lacking description, so any pointers are welcome.  
I also through in some quotes from the movie and game in there, the last line being similar to ending of Final Fantasy VII. _


	3. Those Who Are Purged

**Defiers of Fate  
**Living in a world controlled by the Shinra fal'cie, Cloud and friends are bestowed the Focus as Terra L'Cie to bring ruin to Gaia.  
**Fiction Rated: M **Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 3: Those Who Are Purged**

"I can't believe I forgot the ice cream!," slamming her palm into her forehead. She was at Cloud's house for his birthday, and she wanted things to be perfect. They had been busier earlier that day, spending time with Marlene at the PSICOM Headquarters. Sephiroth was there to reassure the two progress is Marlene's Focus will be met and she was safe, and they thanked the General. Despite everything, Marlene was in high spirits. For a six-year-old she knew what the world around her was to bring, so it didn't surprise him.

"Tifa, its okay. Honestly we don't need it." He was trying to reassure her, but she knew better.

"But I was going to make sundaes...," She mused, knowing he loved it.

"Hot fudge?"

"Of course, I'll be back."

Ten minutes later, the front door opened. _She was back already?_

"Cloud?"

It was Aerith. He smiled as she walked into the dining room, but it quickly faltered when he saw her guest.

"What are you doing here?," he seethed, walking up to Zack, arms crossed. The man across him just smiled, hands on his hip.

"Well, it is your birthday Cloud," Zack patted his shoulder, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, so let's celebrate, hmm?," Aerith refereed. "We got you a present."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Cloud stated cooly.

"We have something to tell you, a few things, so please sit." Aerith motioned for a chair.

Cloud did as he was told, settling into the chair, crossing him arms once again. "Well, I'm listening."

Aerith took a deep breath, as Zack held her hand. "Yesterday when I was at the Terra Vestige collecting samples for class, it opened."

"Opened?," Cloud asked. _What was she talking about?_

She nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes, and this force pulled me in. I don't remember what happened next, it was too fast, and painful. When I woke up, I was on the beach outside the Vestige."

"And?"

She lifted her arm, bangles sliding down her wrist to reveal a tattoo. "I've been branded by Terra..."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, noticing the ring on her left ring finger. _Seriously? _He was angry, angry at Aerith springing out lies such as this. Her being with Zack was never a good idea in the first place. "And you knew this?"

"Yes."

He scoffed. This was preposterous! "You became a L'Cie, and now your gonna marry this idiot?" He nodded his head directly at Zack, as he directed his rage now to Aerith. This has to be a joke. "You think I'm gonna buy that so you two can be happy together?I"

Aerith ducked her head to the ground at Cloud's shouting. It was obvious from the beginning he wouldn't allow this.

"Aerith, if you really are a L'Cie, its part of my job to deal with you." He stood up, peering over at Aerith. He was trying to catch her bluff — their bluff. Their plan was flawed.

"Cloud—"

"This is ridiculous. Worst birthday ever." He couldn't look at them, turning away. _They'll probably run off to get married anyway, before telling the truth._ He folded his arms.

He heard the running footsteps of small feet, and the front door slamming.

"Damnit Cloud! Why won't you believe her?" Zack pounded his fist on the table.

"You're kidding, right? She's a L'Cie now, so you pop the question? Get outta my house." He didn't want to look at Zack, but he had to.

"You're shutting her out! She's your cousin," Zack emphasized.

"Leave." Cloud scoffed again.

Zack scoffed right back. "I'll protect her."

He heard the footsteps again, this time of louder feet, followed by the front door slamming.

* * *

"We're going to do this together, alright?," Zack said, holstering the Buster Sword onto his back. Its been awhile since he picked this up since his SOLDIER days. He looked at Aerith and she was ready, staff in hand. She needed protection if they were going to the fal'cie inside the Vestige, and the staff was a good weapon for her. It was long range, so she would be outta harms way if needed.

She nodded in agreement, still hiding with him behind the cargo at the pier. PSICOM was everywhere because of the discovery of the Terra fal'cie, the city was on lock down. Grabbing her hand, he reassured her with a smile. "We gotta get going. We get to that hover transport, and fly up to the entrance, okay?"

Strapping the rod to her back, she told him she was ready.

Taking a deep breath, he counted to three for her to hear, then hand in hand, dashed over to the hover.

"There are civilians over there! This way!" A PSICOM soldier shouted.

_Damn it!, _he thought, pulling onto Aerith's arm more. Just a few more steps. Quickly climbing, she hopped onto his lap.

"Stop 'em!" Another PSICOM soldier joined the other, aiming with their guns, ready to fire.

Flipping some switches to bring the engine alive, he grabbed the wheel, Aerith holding him tighter. "Hang on!" Spinning to vehicle into the air, he maneuvered it across the water off the pier, into the air towards the entrance.

Gunfire was heard, along with a shout of "Bring 'em down!" Zack, tilted the hover side to side to dodge the upcoming bullets. Some deflected off the roof, earning a swear from him.

Coming upon the entrance, he hovered over slowly to the ledge. Aerith jumped off, and Zack joined with her. Wrapping his arms around her, trying to steady her from the rustling winds and the exploding hover crash, he asked into her hair, "You ready?"

"Yes." She looked to her right, at the entrance, eyes wide. "Zack!"

Turning, he saw the liquid entrance merge into slivers into the air, wrapping them around Aerith. He grabbed her arm, hoping they would pull them inside — together.

The wrapped around her even more, pulling her inside the Vestige through the water portal, and rejecting Zack, blasting him back with force into the water.

As he broke surface, PSICOM was there, guns pointed and talks of a Purge.

_Well, shit._

* * *

"I'm back!," Tifa called at as she entered his home. She made her way into the kitchen, she placed the ice cream into the freezer. Cloud sat at the dining table, ignoring her greeting, and her all together.

Cloud has always been silent, but the one in the air was too heavy, more than normal. She sat down across from him, observing his scowl. "What's wrong?" _They must've already been here._

"Aerith and Zack stopped by."

"And what did they say?"

Still looking at his folded hands on the table, he continued. "She's a L'Cie, and their getting married."

"A L'Cie?"

"A Terra L'Cie," he replied, laughing. He picked up the pink box with the white ribbon on the table, unwrapping the gift. Lifting the lid, he smiled. "Fenrir."

Tifa gazed into the box, looking at a shoulder emblem of Fenrir. "That seems to be the theme for gifts lately," she pointed out, slidding over her present as well. It was a small blue velvet box with a gold ribbon on top.

"You're not asking me to marry you now, are you?," he asked, smiling.

"Cloud, open your present!"

He flipped the lid open, his eyes widen a little at the present. It was Fenrir once again, but as a studded earring.

"I got it last week," she explained. _Perhaps we all think a like at times._

"Thanks Tifa," he clasped the stud to his left ear.

"What about the emblem?," she asked. "Do you need help with that?"

"I—"

The TV suddenly flickered on, prompting a emergency.

"We interrupt to bring this urgent Shinra message. Yesterday, officials confirmed the presence of a Terra fal'cie inside the Terra Vestige, outside the city of Midgar. Acting with Shinra's state of approval, authorities declare a state of emergency. The entire district on the west side of Midgar will be quarantined in response to this crisis. This is Shinra Bulletin."

Cloud and looked from the screen, then to Tifa. "She was telling the truth."

"Cloud?"

He stood up, made his way to the door. "I should've listened to Aerith—"

"Cloud!"

He stopped, forgetting that Tifa was even there.

Emblem in hand, she attached it to his shoulder harness. Now he was ready.

"So, whats the plan?"

* * *

He was pushed into the line, along with others as PSICOM patrolled about.

"Stay in line, all citizens in this district are to be Purged to the lowerworld ordered by the Shinra. Any resistance will end with your execution." A passing PSICOM soldier annouced, repeating the same message to the detainees in line.

Standing in line, he followed orders. "Purge my ass." He commented, knowing the truth behind it. _But would the Shinra really execute all these citizens with the Purge being public now?_ He shook his head. _This was the Shinra, everything from Terra was monstrous. Of course everyone was going to be murdered. _

At least he can inside the Vestige now, which was going to be brought back to the Mythril Mines, where it was for 500 years before Edge existed. Saving Aerith was the only thing he needed to do.

"Hey, mister!," he was poked in the back of the head. Turning around he looked down at the teenage girl poking him. She had the strangest get-up on, with short yellow khakis, blue midrif top with a twisted yellow belted to hold it up, a long blue arm band and a short one to unbalance her look, and the craziest blue boots he'd seen. They were wrapped with black fabric along her legs with a yellow strap to fastened them. Looking at her face, she had big brown eyes, short raven hair with a bandanna to decorate it with. _Who wears bandanna?_

"Hey!," she waved into his face, getting his attention. "Whats the deal here? Is this train taking us to Terra?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he opted to not tell her of the _real _Purge, not wanting to cause a panic. He didn't want to see innocents killed. "Supposedly."

"Good," she replied, rolling on the balls of her feet. He could tell this was a lively one, since she couldn't even stay still.

"And whats good about that?," he mused.

"I got lost from my friend earlier around here, I hope to find him," she replied, blowing the hair outta her eyes. Her eyes dodging his gaze. _Friend?_

"Stick with me. I'm looking for someone too," he ordered, walking ahead in the moving line.

"Okay!," cutting in front of him in line. _Does she want to get to Terra faster, or what? _Smiling, she held out her hand. "My name is Yuffie!"

Taking her hand in his, he introduced himself, "Zack Fair."

"Pleasure to meet ya!," she saluted.

He laughed at her antics.

* * *

_"Are you sure about this?"_

__

She nodded, "If your going to fal'cie to save Aerith, I'm going to save Marlene."

"Just stay close."

And she did as they walked together towards the west side of Midgar towards the mob of PSICOM soldiers herding the people inside the train. One turned to Cloud on arrival.

"This is PSICOM division, what is SOLDIER doing here?," he questioned.

"Bringing in a detainee that needs to be quarantined," he replied.

The PSICOM soldier looked straight at Tifa, pointing to the line. "Get with the rest of them."

Tifa nodded, and walked slowly towards the other, looking over her shoulder at Cloud.

"Thank you, sir!," he saluted Cloud.

"There's no need for that," Cloud stated, pulling the First Tsurugi from the leather holster, holding it out the PSICOM soldier.

"You don't have to do this, sir..."

"I want to be Purged."

Stepping aside, the PSICOM soldier said nothing, placing the sword with the belongings of everyone to be stored on the train. Cloud nodded in thanks, and joined Tifa with the rest of the Purgees.

* * *

_**AN: **__So Yuffie is finally introduced. I hope I got her personality right. Any criticism is much appreciated about anything so far!  
Also, the title of this chapter was altered. _


	4. Face it Later

**Defiers of Fate  
**Living in a world controlled by the Shinra fal'cie, Cloud and friends are bestowed the Focus as Terra L'Cie to bring ruin to Gaia.  
**Fiction Rated: M **Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 4: Face it Later**

"General Sephiroth?"

"Yes Kadaj?," he replied, not looking up from his desk of reports of the Focus tests done on Marlene.

"The Terra Vestige is now in place at Mythril Mines, and the trains transporting the Purgees are on their way."

"Good, perhaps wiping them out will be Marlene's Focus," he commented, then waved his hand to dismiss Colonel Kadaj.

* * *

Zack told her to stick by him, for it seemed he had a plan up his sleeve. LIterally now since every occupant was dressed in robes on the train. _Why give us nice clothes if they want to send us to Terra?_

Leaning towards Zack as the guard made his way to the far end of the car, she whispered, "What's the plan?"

"To get off this train, save our friends." He didn't even look at her, just straight ahead.

Straightening back up, she looked ahead too. "Just give me a sign."

The car slowed down rapidly, perhaps making its way through a slow portal, shaking the attendees. As they braced onto their seats, and the guard lost his footing, Zack made his move. "Now!"

Flipping off his robe, Zack punched the guard, knocking him out cold. _Just who was this guy?_ _Glad he is on my side..._

"Yuffie, behind you!" Zack pointed to the opening sliding door as two more guards came in as she stood up.

Smirking, she played out two ninja stars throwing it at their visors, blinding them. As she did a round house kick across their faces, they fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Time to get outta here," Zack announced, picking up the keycard from the fallen guard. He walked passed the other detainees who were still in their seats, looking surprised at rescuers. Sliding the keycard into place, he said, "No one is going to Terra today."

The train stopped, letting out a hiss. He grabbed the two guns, tossing one to Yuffie. "You know how to use one of these?"

_Yeah, being the daughter of a weapons clan, she could figure it out._ She decided to play along, not to give herself away. Holding up the gun, pretending to aim at Zack, she let out a "Bang! Take that, bad guy" from her lips.

He stood there for a moment, lifting his eyes in curiosity. Zack then grabbed his chest, as if he was in pain, "Arrgh! Nooo! You got me!"

Yuffie laughed, lifting the gun back up, "So..."

"Yeah, the plan is to get to the controls, turn this train around to Kalm. Its far enough for the people to run from Midgar," he told her.

"Wait, you said we were going to save our friends!," Yuffie scrunched her brows together, angry. _This guy lied._

"No worries, we're gonna hop up this train before that happens. Now, I'll take point," he ordered, cocking the gun.

"No, I'll take point, you take the rear." She didn't want for his answer though, she charged through the door as she tapped the blue panel aside from it. Pulling the trigger, she shot down two guards as the next cars occupants screamed. Zack followed in behind her. "Good job."

"You're behind this?," a cold voice asked from a man in a robe. He lifted his hands to take off the hood, revealing his face. _Talk about crazy hair..._ this guy had golden hair in every direction surrounding his face, and piercing blue eyes, somewhat similar to Zack's own. The girl next to him got up, disrobing her purge garments, and putting a hand through her hair as they fall to the floor, pooling around her ankles. She, unlike the Chocobo Head, had a kind smile as she looked at her and Zack, warm brown eyes with wine rims, and long chocolate brown hair to her mid back. She was dressed in a white tank top, black leather skirt held up by suspenders, and her hands covered with what appeared to be fighting gloves. The man next to her undressed his robes too, wearing black cargo pants, a navy ribbed sleeveless sweater like Zack's, straps across his chest for the holster on his back, and a strange emblem on his shoulder guard of Fenrir. _Why would he wear that? _

"Tifa! Cloud! I'm glad to see you two," Zack excitedly exclaim, walking up to the two. The girl Tifa smiled at him while the man Cloud looked the other way, folding his arms. "The feeling isn't mutual."

_Oh boy, drama. _"Okay, sorry to break it up but let's get outta here! Our friends are waiting on us!," Yuffie pointed out, pushing her way to the front of the car. The controls looked to be on under the panel.

She opened the panel, looking at the many switches under the cover. "Hey, you know how to work this?," she called out to Zack. He walked over to the panel, reaching over her to flip some switches to override the train's program.

"Where's Aerith?," Cloud asked. _He sounded pissed._

"Inside the Vestige. The fal'cie didn't like me, and kicked me out, taking her in," Zack explained, not bothering to look at him.

"You mean she is inside there, alone? With Terra monsters?," Cloud started to shout now, but Tifa stopped him.

"Cloud, not now, we gotta rescue Aerith," she reminded him, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah Cloud, so let's mosey!," Zack walked past him, back to the cargo hold of items confiscated. Yuffie followed him, smiling as she saw her shuriken in the pile. _Conformer..._

* * *

Aerith dodged past the mechanical looking creatures towards the hall leading to the entrance of the fal'cie. _Those must be Cie'th._

As she made her way up the stairs, she grew weaker, her brand burning with each step. _Ever since realizing my Focus, its been like this. Why?_

Not being able to take the pain anymore, she fell unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Outside the train, on a lower platform inside the Mythril Mines, PSICOM soldiers were rounding up Purgees as they exited the car. Lining the detainees up in a single line, a PSICOM soldier stood at the end of the line as the detainees faced him. Holding up the gun, he waited for the officer beside him to fire.

"Fire!"

Gunshot.

* * *

Tifa looked below to the lower platform at the following execution. _What are they doing? This isn't the Purge... _"Its an all out massacre..." Cloud stood beside her, looking below as well, a grim look on his face.

"That seems to be the idea," he observed.

"What do you mean?," she gazed up at him. _Cloud wouldn't be apart of this._

"Teef, its Shinra logic down there. They came up with this Purge to eliminate the threat, and are taking care of the problem here. Thats all the Purge ever was," Zack explained.

"But the Purge was PSICOM, not SOLDIER. How would you know that Zack?," Cloud turned to him, in question. Tifa sighed in relief. _He didn't know, of course. He wouldn't be apart of SOLDIER if that was what they were about._ Tifa looked back to Zack as well. _He was hiding something..._

"Indeed how would I know? Thats a story for later. Let's mosey," quickly dodging Cloud's question. He walked off towards the entrance of the fal'cie.

Cloud followed Zack, and his friend. _Zack knows something..._

"So Cloud, what'd you come here for? Finally believe Aerith?," Zack asked, making small talk.

"Yeah," Cloud answered. "But I gotta score to settle with the fal'cie."

Zack laughed, "The Terra fal'cie? I like it!"

Cloud continued forward, stopping at the branded Terra door to the Vestige. _Got no choice..._ he swung his blade down on the door. _Nothing._ He repeated over and over, slashing across the door, sparks falling.

"Cloud, I don't think its gonna budge... this is from Terra, its not gonna let us win this easily," Zack pointed out.

"Zack, shut up," Cloud spat out, slashing again.

"Maybe you should play nice," the mysterious girl pointed out. "Its not gonna let ya in with all that hostility." She walked up to him, hands on her hips looking up at him. _Won't hurt to try..._

Placing the hand on the door, he asked, "Please let me in."

The door opened, earning a smirk from Yuffie. She ran inside, turning around slightly as she went down the corridor. "Come on, gotta keep up now."

"Right."

Stepping in front of Cloud, Zack called out into the ruin, "Hang on Aerith! Your hero is on his way!"

Cloud scowled at Zack's retreating back. "Calling himself a hero..."

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?," turning to look at Tifa. She looked up at him with a smile, cheering him up.

"Face it later, okay?," grabbing his hand, she pulled him along.

_I guess I have to... _laughing to himself. _She's so optimistic._

****


	5. Test of the L'Cie

**Defiers of Fate  
**Living in a world controlled by the Shinra fal'cie, Cloud and friends are bestowed the Focus to bring ruin.  
**Fiction Rated: M **Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 5: Test of the L'Cie  
**  
Zack led the group of his friends, Yuffie always trying to get one step further of him. _Her friend must be really special..._

Making his way up the steps, he noticed a limp body of a girl dressed in pink on the floor ahead. Her arm layed out next to her, her staff within her reach.

"Aerith? Aerith!," rushing over, he held her in his arms. _Please..._

Her eyes opened slowly, she smiled up at him. "You're late."

"The fal'cie don't like me too much," he smirked down at her.

Cloud stepped beside her, knelling before the two. "Hands off, I'm taking her home."

"Cloud—"

"Don't start Zack. You talk of being a 'hero' and having 'dreams and honor," yet you couldn't protect her. Its your fault she's—"

"My Focus. I know it now..." Aerith interrupted weakly.

Zack looked down at her, hope in his eyes. "What is it, babe?"

"I think, I think I'm supposed to bring the Vestige back to Terra, back to its people," Aerith explained.

"But there are no people in Terra. No one knows for sure," Zack replied.

She smiled, "Your forgetting Grimoire, Zack. Shame on you."

Indeed he did forget. Grimoire Valentine was a biologist that inspired Aerith to become one. He was around over 500 years ago, before the Jenova War. He went down the lower-world on an expedition to study, and 3 months later he sent out his last log, saying 'he found peace.' No one heard from him again.

"But why bring it back?," Zack asked, mostly to himself.

"Its because of the Terra fal'cie inside. It was what protected Terra for years I hear," Cloud replied.

"But thats impossible! Giving her a Focus that is impossible with no time limit is ridiculous!," Zack got up, and stormed to the fal'cie entrance. "I'm gonna give it what it's got coming to it..."

"Zack!," Aerith cried after him.

He turned around, saw her clutching her flashing brand on her wrist, balled up on the floor. A circle crested itself below her with a shining light. "What's going on?"

Cloud stepped back as her stared down at his cousin, lost on what to do. She screamed, "Run away!"

"We can't just leave you!," Tifa yelled back.

The eye of her brand shimmered, burning her skin. Lights sprayed out around her to above from the crest, flashing. Deflecting the ray of light with his arm, he heard Yuffie yell out, "Its an Eidolon!"

"What?," he looked at the Eidolon before Aerith, the figure looking down at her. She was a tall woman, hovering above the ground in her white roman runic glowing as it wrapped around her, held up by a golden plate on her shoulder. The Eidolon had piercing yellow eyes, long purple hair, arms dressed in many bangles, a few on her ankles too. _Looks almost human..._

The Eidolon brought her hand back, bring it back full force lashing out white light towards Aerith. She rolled outta the way, picking up her staff as she stood up defensively.

"Its testing her?," Cloud questioned, standing next to Aerith, sword in hand.

"Its here to set her on her path again, telling her to not give up," Yuffie quickly, unleashing her shuriken against it. "She's just gotta prove herself."

Zack unsheathed his Buster Sword from his holster, ready to fight the Eidolon. Keeping his eyes on target, he asked Aerith if she was okay. She quickly nodded, and together began to attack the Eidolon. The Eidolon took a set back after being struck by the two, ready for another wave of white light against the party of five, but Cloud deflected the rays, sending it back to her ethereal form. She winced as her own attack harmed her body. A thought clicked in his head seeing her reaction. "You girls attack this thing while Zack and I deflect her magic! Its the only way!"

Tifa nodded, sending her fist to blow the Eidolon away in the face, Aerith bringing a whirling attack afterward, and Yuffie sending her shuriken nor far behind. The Eidolon stood back once again after the onslaught, charging her magic again.

Her charge let out, this time towards Zack, who successfully deflected her attack back to her. She winced again, slightly limping in her stance, but she wasn't finished they saw. She lifted both hands above her, charging both her hands, ready to do a double blast.

"Get ready!," Cloud called out. Zack nodded, loosening his stance to be able to freely walk, readying to dash in the direction of the blast.

"Aerith! You gotta be ready to tame her! This could be it!," Yuffie directed her, holding her weapon of choice up besides said woman in case this wasn't it. Aerith nodded.

_How does Yuffie know so much? _he wondered. He'd have to ask her later, no time for questions. Giving full attention to the Eidolon before him, he saw her float higher into the air. As she reached her point she lashed her hands down towards them, releasing two magic blasts as predicted. Cloud and Zack bother had their arms ready, deflecting the attack of the metal. Both blasts hurdled back at the Eidolon at once, pulsing her body in white. Screaming she fell to the ground before them on her knees. Aerith raced up to her hunched form, holding out her hand.

"Maduin, its all right. Please?"

The Eidolon gazed up at Aerith, and nodded. She placed her hand in Aerith's accepting her. As their hands clasped together, the Maduin dispersed into flecks of light. The flecks rushed to her hand, forming together into a crystal, of a white marbul.

"Maduin, the holy," Aerith whispered, holding up the crystal between her fore finger and thumb. Zack came up next to her, arching an eyebrow towards her, concern on his face. "I'm okay now."

The crystal vanished as her brand flashed, storing it inside her mark. Taking him by surprised she embraced him, standing on her tippy toes to encircle her arms around his neck. He became warm instantly, holding her close to him. "You came for me..."

"Of course, I said we'd do this together, didn't I?," he spoke softly into her hair, giving her a kiss on the head to reassure her. She hummed at his attention in return. "We got a date with the fal'cie now."

The ground shifted beneath them suddenly, Aerith hanging onto Zack at the abrupt vibration. Yuffie was the first to speak up at obvious change. "What's going on?"

"Their moving the Terra Vestige to the Mythril Mines. Probably where they'll destroy it," Cloud explained, then turning to Zack. "We haven't much time left."

"Let's go," Zack announced. Grabbing Aerith's hand, Zack lead her before the Anima fal'cie, their friends trailing behind them closely.


	6. Blinded by Light

**Defiers of Fate  
**Living in a world controlled by the Shinra fal'cie, Cloud and friends are bestowed the Focus to bring ruin.  
**Fiction Rated: M **Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 6: Blinded by Light**

"If we stay here, they'll kill us for sure!," the raven-haired girl called out, pulling on Tifa's arm to hurry up. She stumbled after the mysterious girl up the stairs to the entrance of the fal'cie chamber. Almost tripping over the top stair, Tifa righted herself upwards as she pulled back her arm. The ground was no longer moving. Confusion crossed her face as she looked at Cloud.

"We must be up in the air, won't be long til we're at the mines," he replied reading her thoughts.

Zack and Aerith passed on ahead, walking through the archway hand-in-hand. "Now Zack, be nice," Aerith warned.

"I'll be plenty nice," he answered sarcastically. Aerith just giggled to herself.

"So this... this is the fal'cie...," Tifa observed as she walked under the archway, stopping short behind Zack, Cloud by her side as well as the new companion when she stumbled in.

The fal'cie was just an ordinary machine it seemed, from the looks of the metal dome. Nothing seemed godlike about it except for the small specs of light in the air that appeared as Zack stepped forward, pointing accusingly at the enclosed figure.

"Aerith knows her Focus now... she knows it and it can't be done! You can't get what you want, so let her go!"

Silence as they waited. No sign was given the fal'cie heard their reasoning.

"Please!," Zack begged, bowing before the fal'cie. "Turn her back... or give her a Focus she can do. No— I'll be your L'Cie instead!"

Tifa heard a scoff from the right of her, Cloud no doubt. Shaking his head, he moved next to Zack's kneeling form. "You go on begging, like this thing gives a damn about us!" Unsteathing his sword, he swung it at the metal dome. Over and over, Cloud branded the dome with marks from his sword. Tifa could see the rage radiate in his eyes. He was angry with the fal'cie, and wanted it to know it. _What could come from that? He needs to stop!_

"Cloud!," Tifa grabbed his arm as he brought his sword back again. Pleading to him with her eyes as he looked to her, he stopped. He was still furious though, she can hear it when he breathes. _They just take what they want... the fal'cie don't care._

"Its this whole fal'cie deal that the Purge started, and people are dying. If we're gonna get our loved ones back, this thing needs to die."

_He's right... Marlene's a Shinra L'cie, surely this'll help. Aerith might be free too!_

She nodded. She wasn't gonna let her friends, her family done after coming this far.

Gears turning into place, the enclosed dome spread apart, unveiling the fal'cie hidden within.

"What the—"

"Is that?"

"Its Anima!"

"And its going down!," Zack said optimistically. Bringing out his Buster Sword, he chided, "You really think you got what it takes to kill a fal'cie Cloud?"

Cloud smirked, arming himself with his sword again. "Is that a challenge, drop out?"

"I still got it, watch me," Zack spat back, stepping back cautiously as the floor shifted in front of them. Panels disappearing as they wrapped underneath others, the fal'cie began to rise up above the ground. The fal'cie — Anima — planted itself on the new ground beneath him, having attached two pillars on each side as arms, spinning in motion.

_Marlene.._.

Tifa making her decision, stood with Zack and Cloud. "I'm in."

"Tifa—"

"If you're worried, just watch my back. I've got yours," She responded swiftly. She was going to do this, no matter what.

"Thanks Tifa," Zack said, accepting her help. "Yuffie, keep Aerith back! I'm trusting you!," he called over his shoulder.

"Anima will have to answer to Conformer first!," she replied pulling Aerith back to safety.

"Go for the arms first...," Cloud directed.

"Got it!," she pummeled into the spinning pillar with her fists. Cloud was shortly behind her, thrashing with his sword from a side angle. Jumping back outta the way, Zack took his chance to do a final blow from above. As he came down, the hit was critical, the pillar now dismantled.

"Keep going!," Cloud encouraged as he gave two hits from his weapon.

Keeping the battle in motion, Tifa did a roundhouse kick to the arm, then quickly dodged the spinning arm thrashing back at her. Stepping back, Cloud pierced the remaining arm, bringing it to a stop.

Zack smirked at the teamwork, going after Anima itself now. After a few slashes, he jumped back noticing the glow admitting from the fal'cie. Sparks admitted from the arms, signaling life.

"Its gonna regenerate!," Cloud called out, slashing faster with First Tsurugi.

"Not if I can help it...," Zack jumped up to one side, cutting the attachment, then the other.

Taking her queue again, she beat rush the middle with her fists. Cloud kept the pattern going as he came close in behind adding in his hits. The glow from Anima faltered, no power left.

Zack claimed triumph over the fal'cie as he cheered, jumping up and down.

That was the last thing Tifa saw before they were enveloped in light.

* * *

"Where are we?," Cloud asked.

Zack opened his eyes, observing around him. He felt light, floating in the surreal space. _Floating...? _He searched for Aerith, and smiled to see that she was all right. She was floating above him a little, along with Yuffie.

"What's going on?," Zack asked, his body having no control over gravity. He seemed to float into one direction, then the next.

"Look!," Aerith pointed out at Anima. The fallen fal'cie shined in lights of blue, spirals began to form out, making their way towards them.

The light ribbons wrapped around him, clasping him into place as he struggled.

"Oh no...," Aerith whispered almost to herself, worry in her voice. He noticed she was trapped in the light bindings too, as well as the others.

"Aerith!," Zack called out, trying to reach her with his hand.

"Zack... I'm sorry," she apologized, crying softly to herself. She wouldn't look at him.

_Why was she crying?_

Cloud suddenly screamed out in pain, as well as Tifa. Seeing their source of pain, the bindings pulsed more brightly on Cloud's shoulder as he groaned in pain. Tifa grimaced from the light pulsing into her chest, pulling on the bindings.

Panicking, he tried moving to Aerith, motioning his body weight towards her. She cried out in pain then too, her arm radiating in light.

"Aerith!," he yelled out again. He growled in frustration, then pain as his arm started pulsing in bright light as well. "Damn it..."

_Its too much... I'm going to die... _he thought as images flashed through his mind. They weren't memories though, but of a woman with blue-toned skin, metal bindings on her wrists and a block-shaped helmet on her head. Her eyes glowed yellow, pulsing even more as the world below her crumbled into pieces, its pieces scrambled across a vast landscape. _Was that Gaia?_

He lost consciousness. _  
_

_

* * *

_Anima, hovering in the space with the floating L'Cie realized his time has come. Being defeated was not the end, for they would carry on the task, completing their Focus. Using all the power he had left, he crystallized, banishing the L'Cie to the outside of the Vestige before they were trapped inside. Pulsing power throughout the ruin, it too crystallized breaking from the bindings of the airships attached from transportation, crashing down through the Mythril Mines. Rocks collasping from the hole created in the mountain expanse soon crystallized as well when the Vestige engraved itself inside. The whole of Mythril Mines turned from the rocky terrain to winter wonderland of blue crystal, light powder covering the ground.

Among the newly revamped place, Cloud stirred awake, and noticed the others were coming to when he checked around him.

Everyone was all right.

_I hope..._


	7. Focus

**Defiers of Fate  
**Living in a world controlled by the Shinra fal'cie, Cloud and friends are bestowed the Focus to bring ruin.  
**Fiction Rated: M **Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 7: Focus**

_Where are we? _Cloud grabbed his head, pulsing with ache. _We were in the Vestige, and now...  
_**  
**"Is this... for real?," Zack asked, interrupting his thoughts. Zack righted himself up, walking around observing the new area. Cloud stood up too as Tifa walked up next to him.

"This must be... the Mythril Mines?," Tifa asked. Pointing above her to the Vestige, she further observed. "We must've fell from up there, and now the mines are crystal? Why?"

Cloud pondered Tifa's thoughts. It did look similar to the Mythril Mines from the missions he took, but why would it become crystal?

"Anima was defeated, and will forever be immortallized here," Aerith theorized.

"Is everyone all right? No one's hurt?," Zack rejoined the group, finished with his pacing.

"We're alive! How?," the youthful girl answered.

His cousin then looked contemplative, clasping her wrist in her hand, "I might have an answer for—"

"Hey! Watch out!" Zack warned pushing her aside as he saw the paranormal mechanic beings approach, heard her gasp. Pulling out his Buster Sword, he prepared to attack at the new enemy. Swinging his sword forward to connect with the creature, lightning pulsed from his hand, emanating his weapon in bolts of purple. The creature was swift in its defeat as much as its entrance.

"What did I... just do?," Zack observed his arm. Cloud looked more closely to his forearm, noticing the all familiar tattoo he saw that started this. _This cannot be happening..._

"You used magic!," Cloud yelled, crowding in on Zack. _First Aerith, and now them? When was this going to stop?_ "You used the power of a L'Cie. The fal'cie cursed us, and now we're all L'Cie! Get it now?"

Zack flattered at the news. He realizes this now, looking guilty. "We're L'Cie?"

"Looks that way," Tifa responded. Cloud tried to read her but couldn't with her face hidden away. The news was too much.

"Aerith? You still a L'Cie?"

She moved her bangles aside for Zack, revealing her brand, but the eye closed. "Seems I got time now."

Zack nodded, then turned to the newest girl in their group. "You too?"

"Yep," she answered. Hiking up her shorts a little, the brand was plastered on her hamstring. "Right here."

Zack just a little thrown off, replied, "Okay."

"So what now?," Tifa asked. He could see she needed an answer, someone to lead her.

"Their going to be searching here soon. Best to leave," Cloud directed, leading the way down slope.

"We're branded now, huh?," Zack commented more than asked as he began following Cloud. The bouncy youth skipped behind him and replied, "Yep. We're all on Team Terra now."

"So we don't know our Focus, how do we complete it?," Cloud stopped abruptly, Tifa almost bumping into him. Catching her arm, he smiled at her in reassurance.

"I think... I saw it," the girl shared.

"Saw what?," Cloud urged on.

Swallowing in hesitation, "I uh—I just... It's all kinda foggy, but... I saw this big—I mean _towering_—"

"Wait, did we all have the same dream?," Zack interrupted, trying to peer into the raven-haired girl's face.

Cloud thought back to the dream he had, grabbing his chin as he pondered. _I remember, that... blue woman... _He recognized her. Knew her from stories told for years. "Jenova."

"You mean that was our Focus?," Tifa asked. She looked scared, so unsure. "How are we supposed to know what to do from that?"

"That's the tricky part."

Cloud looked up at the mysterious girl as she explained. "The dream is the only hint the fal'cie gives us. Figuring out what to do—that's our job!" She pumped her arms to empathize her point.

"So we're Terra L'Cie, enemies of Gaia. Are we supposed to—"

"No! We're gonna protect Gaia. Save it!," Zack interrupted Tifa.

"Oh? And how do we do that?," Cloud dryly asked.

"We fight it! Jenova!," Zack answered.

"Prove it."

"That vision, thats a premonition of what will happen if we don't stop Jenova. Aerith was supposed to protect Terra by returning the Vestige, and it was because of Jenova. Jenova will bring chaos to everything! We are guardians, for both Gaia and Terra! We have the power to save everyone, if we just work together for our Focus—"

"Our Focus? The fal'cie took our freedom Zack, and you wanna help it? Whose side are you on?," Cloud grabbed Zack's collar.

"Cloud?" Her voice interrupted him, loosening his grip on mad man. "We should get going. I hear the airships."

"Right." Pushing Zack back, he lead the way down the slope again.

* * *

"So, who are you?"

Yuffie was brought back into reality when the green-eyed burnette questioned her. "Oh... I'm Yuffie."

She smiled, "I'm Aerith. You already know Zack I presume—"

"Ran into him on the train. Caused a lot of trouble there," Yuffie recollected.

"Do you know the others?," she asked.

Before she could answer, the darker burnette introduced herself. "I'm Tifa."

"And the quiet one is SOLDIER 1st Class — Cloud Strife," Zack added, drawing attention to him.

"Better than 2nd Class," he commented, loud enough for Zack to hear. He continued forward.

"That was my choice," Zack spat, stopping Cloud in his path.

"Yet you still wear the uniform," Cloud stated.

Zack threw his hands up in the air, growling in frustrating as he turned away.

"Real heroes don't give up," Cloud added.

"Thats enough!," Aerith marched over, trying to be peace keeper. "Why can't you two be friends again?"

"I can't be friends with some hypocrite who has no responsibility. He quit SOLDIER after all his talk of "dreams" and "honor"! What honor is there in leaving?," Cloud pressed.

"Because I found out that SOLDIER was not what I thought it was. There was no honor, and no dreams in it. Just monsters," Zack said. He turned back to Cloud, and looked reluctant. "It was that last mission I realized I couldn't be apart of it anymore."

"Angeal died." _Our mentor._

"Yes, but he wasn't killed by Cie'th. I'm sure of it." Zack shook his head in disgust.

"What was that mission?," Cloud asked.

Zack sighed, scratching his neck. "We were there just to protect some researchers as they collected 'data' from the area. An area a lot like this..." Zack waved his hand, using the crystallized mines as an exhibit.

"Mt. Nibel?," Tifa gasped. Her eyes flashed in recognition.

"Yeah, and Angeal found out something he shouldn't have while there. He sent me packing to go back to HQ. When I got back, I found out he was dead. Only Sephiroth surviving..."

"Tell them Zack. They need to know," Aerith encouraged.

Pulling out a couple small pieces of glass, shaped like a tear from his pocket, he held them out for show. "This is what Angeal left for me when I came back, evidence of what really happened to that small mountain town. It wasn't the story of a Terra fal'cie emerging from the Ark on Mt. Nibel, killing off the town. These tears hold the real story, the first Purge."

"What?" Cloud was seething. _A Purge in Nibelheim? That's what happened?  
_  
"SOLDIER going in ten years ago to save Nibelheim was a lie. The plan to wipe out the town was from the start," Zack explained. "These crystals are from the L'Cie there completing their Focus. The town was crystallized during the assault afterwards. Sephiroth was in charge..."

"Sephiroth?" Cloud yelled in disbelief. _The newly appointed General for PSICOM? The one he strived to be like in SOLDIER?_

"See my dilemma? SOLDIER was full of lies, everything I believed in was fabricated," Zack continued. "And they destroyed my friends' town."

_Oh no._

"You know?," Tifa whispered.

"This tear has memories of the L'Cie. When I first held this tear that Angeal snuck into my pack, there was images inside me. A movie playing of events. I saw... everything," Zack shook. "Angeal was killed by Sephiroth for discovering the truth."

Turning to Tifa he answered her question. "And yes, I do know. Cloud and you were from Nibelheim, and fortunately weren't there when it happened. I... saw you two in these crystals...," Zack trailed off. He rolled the crystals in his hand, stalling.

"Why?," Cloud asked.

"These crystals are from your parents... they were the L'Cie there."

"Our parents?," Tifa choked. He could hear her sniffling.

"And you didn't think it was important to tell me? About my town? My family?," Cloud spat. _I have every right to know._

"You... I couldn't destroy your dream. You wanted to protect Tifa," Zack reasoned. "You being in SOLDIER — you could change things, I know—"

Cloud sent him to the ground, his fist burning from the impact of Zack's face. His friend rubbed as his jaw, looking up at him, smiling.

"Cloud! How could you?," Aerith scolded, running to her fallen lover's side.

"Now we're even," Cloud finished, and began stalking away until he saw her tear-stained face. Tears never belong on her cheeks ever. He encircled her shaking form into his arms.

"Teef?"

"Why... why does everyone I care about become L'Cie?," Tifa cried.

He didn't have an answer.

"fal'cie... I hate them!," she cried harder.

"Tifa?," Zack asked as he approached.

"Yes Zack?," she muffled into Cloud's chest.

"These tears belong to you two. You can still talk to your parents," Zack explained.

"What?." she sniffled as her tears stopped.

"They sometimes talk to me when I'm holding them, asking about you guys. Asking me to be there for you." Taking her hand, he put the white tear in her hand.

"And this one is yours," he added, handing Cloud the blue tear. He took it, holding it close to his heart.

_"We believe in you... the Focus is yours to make."_

He believed those words.

**_

* * *

AN: _**_Reviews are most welcome of letting me know what you think, especially criticism. I need to grow as a writer since its been a few years since I wrote a story, and that was only a one-shot. So if you have questions, suggestions, anything, **don't hesitate!**_

_Like this chapter better then the last, and still sticking to the tracklist theme in chapters. _


End file.
